fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Weapon Magic
|rōmaji = De~yuaru Buki Majikku |type = Holder Magic |user = Various |image = |parent ability = Guns Magic Sword Magic Weapon Magic}} Dual Weapon Magic ( De~yuaru Buki Majikku, lit, Two Weapons Style): is a type of Holder Magic that derives from various types of weaponized magic, that grants its user the ability to fire or otherwise strike out spells with the usage of two weapons at the same time with the results of causing effects that would otherwise take an extended period of time to perform or even impossible. Description A type of Magic that gives that little extra to the typical or otherwise common type of magic which often comes in the form of Guns or Sword Magic, Dual Weapon Magic grants its user the ability to conjure up new forms of spells by taking inspiration from both sources by implementing them to the usage of two weapons rather than one. It was a form of magic that was created by the means of having the user only cast a single spell rather two or even more for the same purpose, it grants them not only the time to focus on other matters but also saves up on their magical reserves. It's for this reason that the user is capable of not only saving time and magic but also create spells that otherwise not function unless triggered at the same time, adding several new tricks of their sleeve for their already selected type of magic. Most common amongst users of Guns and Sword Magic, the Dual Weapon Magic can be applied to any form of holder magic as long as it's used using two weapons. This two weapon necessity is, in fact, the minimum for when making use of this magic as despite what its name implies, it can also be used for those wielding more than two weapons and by that measure create even further array of spells. Being able to make use of other forms of magic such Light Magic, Fire Magic or other types of Elemental Magic as they're sealed inside the bullets or engraved into the swords that can be called upon through incantations. But not only that, but also makes use of other forms of Sound Magic and Teleportation Magic when applied using the correct mindset- creating an endless amount of possibilities equal to that of Card Magic or Ring Magic. It's otherwise very easy to perform and make use of, as along with the magic and weapons that it's connected with, but ultimately very hard to perfect as just like a gun or sword, makes perfect and using it without experience will simply perform in poor execution and even worse results. A common practitioner of Dual Weapon Magic will know how to not only create spells that make use of its features to its utmost but also carries the right knowledge for how to use them and not perform acts that the magic itself is unable to perform. Dual Weapon Magic doesn't have much in terms of limitations with the exception of being unable to perform their spell with a maximum of three seconds worth of interval or beyond eyesight, performing the spells without these two meet the criteria then the spell will be unable to perform. On the other end of the spectrum, however, users using this magic can easily combine it with other forms of magic that the user is already able to perform, either creating stronger results when comparing it to someone who's not capable of performing the same types of magic or even store their spells into the bullets themselves for later use. Types & Spells Dual Guns Dual Guns (二銃流 Nijūryū, lit. Two Guns Style): Dual Swords Dual Swords (二刀流 Nitōryū, lit. Two Swords Style): See Also *'Guns Magic' *'Sword Magic' *'Weapon Magic' Trivia *Inspired from the various characters in the fictional universe using two weapons for their fighting style. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic